


leaving home.

by illianaMagentian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcoholism, Aliens, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark, Dark Comedy, Depression, Different Alien Races, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual suicide attempt, F/M, Galactic Federation - Freeform, Human Extinction, Insanity, Large dosage of angst, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Romance, Running from the law, Sad Ending, Sci-Fi, Some Fluff, Suspense, corrupted government, much sci-fi, relationships, so science, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illianaMagentian/pseuds/illianaMagentian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why you’re on this broken planet, when there are humans. Just...” He trailed off, looking at the ugly maroon sky. “They aren’t humans. They just call themselves that in the poor attempt to rebuild a race.” He glares at me, his ears perking up in curiosity. “I heard they’re looking for humans, the Galactic Federation. They’re hunting them down, to the last drop of human essence.” This poked at my curiosity, but also made me concerned for safety. Earth wasn’t safe anymore.</p><p>The year is 2067. The Galactic Federation has finally driven out any evidence of their genocide on Earth without destroying the planet itself. They are currently hunting down Humans, while low-life bandits chase after the leftovers for a good price. After the evacuation of the Humans searching desperately for salvation, Zhora was left behind on a dead planet in only a small, habitable area. Her perspective on salvation changes when she is "rescued" by a lone space-traveller. So to speak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

I tapped the pencil against the steaming mug and continued to ponder over my wooden desk, scattered with sketching paper and charcoal. Hope started barking. I petted the black lapdog and lighted another home-made incense.The only source of light were the candles and incense, emitting a soft golden glow around the attic i.e. my room. We lost power just an hour ago from the ongoing rain and thundering clouds, blanketing the empty town in gray and black. I continued to tap my pencil, and thought of my next ideas. I waited very patiently. I moved my black hair from my eyes to at least try and focus. The thundering and rain continued to create the loudest sounds from mother nature, as if God was trying to destroy my house. I get startled when my cell phone started to vibrate and play its ringtone. I immediately answered  without checking who it was and cleared my groggy voice, deprived from sleep that is.

 

“Hello? Hello, who is this?” I spoke into my cell. No response. Only harsh clashing of metal and screeching caused me to lower the volume and move it farther from my ear. I continue to listen, my curiosity peaked. More static sound could be heard until I hear the distant voice, belonging to what seemed to be a young man.

 

“We... are...” I listened on, the young man almost unsure of himself. “Here.” It was as if that last word triggered something. A bright flash of white light burned through my eyelids, when I tried to close them. My immediate thought was “earthquake” when my bookshelves and lamps vibrated, glasses collapsing and breaking against the old wooden floor. The flames of my candles blew out, as if invisible fingers snuffed them out. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. I released my grip on the drilled-in desk. I heard distant gunshots, coming closer in my direction. I look out my window, a crater formed at the side of the infrastructure. A rustic... vehicle of some sort lay in the crater. More pops could be heard in the distance.

 

“Stay, Hope.” She obeyed. I dashed towards downstairs, my legs bobbing up and down as I race down the stair well. My single breath gets caught in my throat and my heart skips a beat. The sound of the front door slamming could be heard. Then it was all silent, again. I could hear my heart pounding through my ears, and I strided careful enough not to make my footsteps be heard by the intruder. I sneaked to the garage, looking for the back door in complete darkness. I blindly looked for the button to open the back door. The pattering of rain could be heard from outside. I was close. The ringing and my heartbeat in my head stopped being heard, and was replaced by the same voice from my cell phone.

 

_I am not here to um, ‘harm’ you, but I do need your help._

 

My heart started beating at a faster rate, joining a melody with the ringing in my ears. I twisted my whole body to face a silhouette of a bug-like creature, hunching over with its large pincers at its sides. I stood frozen, sweating more and faster than ever, until I took a step backwards. The bug creature roared a terrible ear-piercing screech. I was so terrified I dashed for the door, pulling desperately at the knob. Unfortunately, it snapped clean off. The creature finished its roar, and charged at me with its ebony and sharp-looking wings. I wanted to cry. _I don’t want to die!_ I drastically thought, but even my thoughts could not be heard through the pounding of my ears and how deafening the roar was. I flinched roughly, tears pouring down my face and my arms covering my eyes, so I wouldn’t have to witness my death. My anticipation was cut short, when a loud splosh sound filled the room, and a jelly substance splattered on my arms and face. I thought it was my own blood, but I felt no pain. I uncover my eyes and face someone. The body was clad in an ebony suit with streaks of light, emitting a soft purple glow. A wave of relief hits me faster than when the suited man thrusted the back of his glowing gun against my temple, and everything went black.

  
  
  
  


A sharp pain in the back of my elbow awoke me from the blackness of passing out. Slowly opening my eyes, the white hot pain on my temple kicks in, causing me to gingerly rub it. The smell of smoke and pine filled my nostrils. My eyes finally opened to reveal an extended gloved hand. That was when realization, and most of all, the panic kicked in. I panted rapidly, frantically shuffling my arms around the grass and soil I layed upon. _“Take my hand please.”_ The voice in my hand soothed. I supported myself on my elbows and grasped onto the hand. I gasp loudly when my arm is pulled roughly, gloved fingers running over it.

 

“By Azura!” He examined my arm, his accented voice transitioned from a soothing tune to childish excitement. “An actual, existent,” He adds,” and living human!” He pronounced “human” wrong. His head and face was covered with what seemed like a purple motorcycle helmet.

 

“Hey! No touching!” I peeled his fingers off and backed away a few steps. “Now, who the hell are you?” He made a soft ‘oh’. He then pushed a button located on the back of his helmet, a hiss playing from it, until he removed his helmet. My eyes widened and I could’ve sworn I felt tears on the brims of my eyelids. Many emotions spilled inside; sadness, joy, relief.

 

The man had toxic green hair that resembled the once lush grass of earth. His facial features resembled a human male, but the only thing that threw me off were his pointy ears and scarlet eyes. Relief that once thrived was now squashed and killed when he grinned, revealing fangs sharper than the bug-creature’s wings.

 

“No, no, no, this can’t be!” I repeated several times as if it were a chant. Devastation made my chest ache with dread. Reality hit me as I was deceived.

 

I _am_ the only existing human in the world.

 

“What, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh no! I did hurt you!” He rummaged through a duffel bag, pulling out a needle filled with a sheer green liquid, thumping it with his middle finger.

“No! No, I’m fine, really!” I exclaimed almost desperately, waving my hands frantically. If the human world still existed, they would be called “jazz hands”.

 

“Oh,” He paused, “Well, then what’s wrong?” He inquired, like a child asking a rhetorical question. I slid down against an ashen leafless tree.

 

“I just thought you were a human.” I blurted out too soon, causing him to have this confused, dumb look. He brought his fist to cover his mouth while clearing his throat. He avoided looking me in the eyes. He then mumbled something that was far from my field of hearing.

 

“I don’t know why you’re on this broken planet, when there _are_ humans. Just...” He trailed off, looking at the ugly maroon sky. “They _aren’t_ humans. They just call themselves that in the poor attempt to rebuild a race.” He glares at me, his ears perking up in curiosity. “I heard they’re looking for humans, the Galactic Federation. They’re hunting them down, to the last drop of human essence.” This poked at my curiosity, but also made me concerned for safety. Earth wasn’t safe anymore.

 

“The reason I ventured this far was to...” He trailed off, gulping audibly. “See for myself, if there _were_ humans. The Galactic Federation will stop at nothing to find ‘the last human’.” He extended his hand downwards to where I sat. “I came to save any animal or person on this ball of dirt, but I never expected a human.” He continued. He looked impatient considering I didn’t take his hand. “It’s either being brutally tortured or killed slowly by the bastards that run the society I escaped, or you come with me and live another... How old are you?” I hesitated, since I honestly had to count the months and days.

 

“23 years...” I whisper to myself, astonished that it has been 6 years since. I finally received his hand and he pulled me off the ground. We started walking back to the house, where the space-like vehicle was.

 

“We’d better go so-” I interrupted him once a thought erupted. I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

 

“I need to get Hope!” I instantly remembered, almost tearing up at the the thought of leaving her behind. I didn’t hear him call after me.

 

I sprinted into the house, up into the attic, and grabbed Hope. I stop in my steps when I look at the photo album sitting on my desk. My eyes stay glued on an open page, with my school picture. I decided to leave it behind.

  
I exited the house with the black lapdog in my arms, the man is already in his vehicle. He opens the glass dome top to let me in. I plop Hope into a seat and I sit beside the man. He ignited the engine, the humming of the vehicle caused Hope to bark and whine. We then descended into the foggy air, elevating, no, escaping from the one place I ever called home. It was nothing but a victim, now.

"Hey, what's your uh, name?" I shifted in my seat, Hope continued to lick my hands.

 

"Uh, call me Apollo... yeah that's fitting. Greek mythology was my favorite aspect of Earth. You?"

 

"Zhora. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

“We need more fuel.” Apollo bluntly established. Apollo was no longer enthusiastic, maybe even bored. Or maybe,  _ exhausted _ . He stared on into the starry sky called space, a purple hue continued throughout. It was a refreshing change from the dirty, fogged ceiling of Earth. He was determined to search for another planet. 

 

We have been traveling empty space for 3 consecutive hours, trying to locate an inhabited planet.

 

“Out of the grasp of the Galactic Federation.” Apollo added. I almost forgot he could enter minds. 

 

“Please don’t do that.” The irritable tone in my voice told him so. The way his face suddenly brightened was a little startling, transitioning from a determined and serious aura. A small dwarf planet was in our field of vision, flashing a golden tint that resembled Saturn; without the ring of dust. “Hey, what abo-wuhhhaahhhh!!” Apollo approached the planet with the best method; diving straight fucking in. The vehicle accelerated through the stars and dust, entering straight into the atmosphere. Heat from the altitude seeps through the leather seats. I held on to Hope for dear life, as Apollo was about to land kamikaze style. He held a crazy grin during the acceleration, fangs very visible. 

 

Yellow sand and orange clouds came into sight. Then it stopped. If I hadn’t been buckled in, I would have been thrown through the glass dome. The vehicle slowly sat itself into the hot sand, a quiet hiss as the metal burned through. Apollo let go of the red cushioned lever and rummaged through his duffel bag, pulling out a rustic, yellow-stained map. The map consisted of different unfamiliar symbols that made no sense. He then reached and pulled out a folder thick with canvas paper, flipping on until he stopped at another page. I watched him read until he suddenly snapped close the folder, shoving it back into his bag. 

 

“Where are we?” I asked, looking left and right of the surrounding area. There seemed to be tanned infrastructure in the distance on the left. I tried to focus farther enough to see more, until Apollo kicked open the glass dome. He jumped off the vehicle and landed with grace. He helped me down, until I tried to bring Hope. 

 

“What are you doing?” He furrowed his eyebrows. I darted my eyes to Hope who was lying on the leather seat, looking more comfortable than I have ever seen her. 

  
“I’m bringing Hope. What of it?” I snap open the glass dome until Apollo slammed it back down. An icy glare plastered on my eyes. 

 

“Earth mutts like her are a delicacy on Planet Mar. Why do you think they’ve gotten driven to extinction?” He blurted out, his patience finally run out. The familiar feeling of devastation ached in my chest. He glared back and darted his eyes at the vehicle. I couldn’t keep the stare as his was intense. 

 

“Okay, fine.” I pouted like a child. He led the walk toward the tanned buildings that resembled orange clay. 

  
“We should be off the radar for now, but that map I had is outdated, so who knows if this is GF territory.” He kept fast-walking, his feet kicking sand in different directions. He then turned his body, now walking backwards. “But our top priority is to keep you safe. I’d hate for a fascinating race to go completely extinct.” I inquired why I was kept instead of let go to be tortured. 

 

“So what, I’m just an ornament to you? Some fancy antique?” 

 

“Hmm, somewhat, yes.” I rolled my eyes at that one. Despite the fact that I am just a fossil found from this “expeditionist”, and from what I have heard, I did not want be hunted down like an animal.

 

We kept walking into the distance; the farther we’ve gotten, the more my legs burned. Being cooped in that house has really put me out of shape, considering the extremely skinny body I possessed. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


We entered the borders of a completely different environment. Clay buildings and houses scattered around the flat surface.The stone brick ground was covered in dust and sand, heated from the two suns as I could feel it from beneath my boots. 

 

The deeper we went into the town, the more life became visible. The inhabitants looked humanoid, with violet skin, pointy ears just like Apollo, and ebony tentacles sprouting from their heads. Their large tilted eyes held a golden tint that rivaled with gold. Men, women, children, and elders. 

 

No one seemed to bat an eye to me, or even care that I had the pale skin color of a human, or my ears were regular-sized. Maybe this planet  _ was  _ off the ‘radar’, as Apollo put it. I stayed close to Apollo, until our roaming was cut short and he immediately stopped at a sign supported by a rustic pole, causing me to collide into him. The sign consisted of different colored slashes, text from a different language I assumed. 

 

Apollo swiped out a rectangular device from his belt and pointed it as far as he could towards the text. Sheer green light shone on the sign illuminating from the device.    
  
“Hey what are you...” I trailed off as soon as I realized what he was doing. He pushed a few buttons on the back of the device, staring at the screen with his eyebrows furrowed. He then frantically looked left and right, and started to rummage through a woven basket on the right by a food stall. I walked towards him until he pulled up a shawl from the basket, ripped at the bottom and smelled like cigarettes; the one reminder of Earth. Draping over the shawl around my head, I stared into his scarlet eyes for maybe a bit too long. 

  
“Uh ahem,” He repeated that cough and continued, “Just follow my lead.” I could’ve sworn I caught a blush spread on his cheeks and perked ears, except his was darker than a red-blooded human. Apollo pointed to a stall, the table scattered with little bolts and mechanical materials. Rustic metal parts scattered the inside of the shop behind the stall. A middle-aged woman wearing a filthy jumpsuit, her sleeves tattooed to the wrists with ominous symbols and illustrations. She seemed to catch a glimpse of us, her golden eyes widen. Her facial expression spelled out “hurry” or “rush, considering how she dug through the rubble of mechanical parts for a certain item. Apollo and I approach the wooden stand, the woman shooting up from underneath the stand with the same device Apollo utilized that resembled a buzz machine. He held up the device to where his vocal chords would be and pricked himself with a steel needle. He started to speak into the device, voicing different words that paralleled with the Chinese language. 

 

The woman replied sheepishly, a smirk playing on her thin lips. They both nodded their heads at each other, the woman gestured towards us to enter the dimly-lit shop. 

  
The smell of oil and cigarettes instantly caused my light-headedness. The poorly cemented tiles and walls proved the lack of foundation of the small shop. I covered my nose with the smelly shawl to block out the stench, but to no avail. The shawl, too, smelled like cigarettes. The woman guided Apollo and I down a stairwell, our feet kicking at the dust as we might have slipped. 

 

A loud thud and grunt could be heard. I twisted my head, whipping my short hair to find the stranger holding Apollo’s elbow behind his back, and her other hand pointing his own weapon towards me that simulated a pistol. I froze, not knowing whether or not she would attack me. 

 

Apollo thrashed and kicked, only making the pain in his arm worse, until he sent the pistol across the room with his foot. I stumbled for the pistol that laid on the dusty stone floor. I heard a loud crack of bones and a thud behind my crouched body, making my heart only beat faster. I slowly shifted my head, my eyes trailed over the splatter of a strange liquid. It spilled down my forearm, trickling on my index finger and onto the dust. Apollo stood over the distorted and mangled corpse, his face and hair decorated with spatters of the corpse’s blood and hunched over with his gloved hands at his sides. Sweat began to form on my forehead, the eerie silence in the room making it worse. He roamed around the room, still covered in the gushy blue blood, his ears perked up as if he were listening to something so quiet. The sound, maybe a siren, became closer to us, as if it was maybe  _ pursuing  _ us. I was right.

 

Apollo approached me, with an almost glum face, mixed with worry but also sadness. He gave me a depressed smile towards me.  

 

“Sorry about this.”

 

He raised the bottom handle of the gun, ready to strike at my head.

 

“Wha- wait! What ar-”

 

Black scoured my eyesight and I collapsed onto my side with a boisterous thump.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The rattling of the metal exterior awoke me from the blackness of getting bopped in the temple with a gun. Once I woke up, a sharp and not-subtle ache formed on my skull. I recognized the same leather feel of the space ship.  _ We were off that planet for good. But did we get our fuel? _ I suddenly opened my eyes wide to Apollo’s. His crimson eyes were searching deep into my own blue ones, making my face redden a bit. He was in the back seat with me, hunching over into my personal space so his neck could extend to my face. His thin but muscular arms arched over my body. He held my mouth open with his pinched fingers. A salty liquid poured into my mouth, causing me to gag. 

 

“Shh, drink it.” Apollo covered my mouth with his bloody hand, wiping away my tears and holding my hair; Kind of like how girls who got ‘wasted’ would hold each other's hair while they vomited. 

 

Once I finished, I casually wiped the substance away from my mouth. The ache on my skull faded into nothing instantly after consuming the liquid. But I still hacked and coughed. 

 

Apollo exhaled a long breath, his once perked ears now sagged low like a dog’s ears would.

 

“I apologize, Zhora.” I interrupted him with my coughing. Once the hacking faded, I stared into his eyes with an icy glare.

 

“Please. Don’t. Ever. Do that again.” I rubbed gingerly at my not-so-visible bruise. He angered me more when he started to giggle, almost madly to the point where his laugh was concerning. Apollo began to dig through his duffel bag, pulling out the same filed folder that held our map. He clutched onto the map on both sides, slightly wrinkling the old smelly paper. His crimson eyes scanned the images and scribbles. 

 

“This map hehehe... it’s outdated!” He was almost tearing up from his abrupt laughter. “That planet  _ was  _ in fact...” Apollo paused and his laughter died. I was definitely concerned for his sudden serious demeanor. “Galactic Federation territory!” My confusion converted into rage; Why the hell would he think this is a joke? Apollo paused for a few seconds. “Luckily, I snatched a brand new map. I-In this current timeline, of course.” He coughed briefly into his fist. It seemed to be a habit of his. An awkward silence dawned, making shift in my seat uncomfortably. 

 

“Um, who’s driving the ship?” I asked nervously. Apollo swiftly twisted his head, swishing his toxic green hair in my face. His eyes browsed for the brightly-lit control panel at the front. 

 

“It’s on autopilot.” He simply replied with a shrug. Again, the silence was maddening.

 

“Where are we headed, now that we retrieved our fuel?” Apollo took another glance at the pristine map and the old and stained map. 

 

“We have to go further from this galaxy if even Planet Mar is G.F. territory.” He crossed his legs and continued to study the map, as if he were reading an ordinary newspaper. A small gasp escaped his lips. After grabbing one of my charcoal sticks I’ve brought, he began to add more to the scribbled mess of a map.

 

“We can make a U-turn considering the blockade at Planet Mar. Or maybe go around this galaxy and to the next,” He put down the large paper and glanced at me. “What do you think?” 

 

That brief question left me dumbfounded. Of the time we spent together, he never asked for my opinion. I was beginning to think I was just some cool keychain to keep. Or maybe he was a misogynist.

 

“I was starting to think that I was some sort of collectable...” I trailed off, peering into literal space.

 

“What?” His expression almost looked genuinely concerned, “Don’t think of it like that... think of it as if we’re partners.” Apollo grasped my palm, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. The small act was strange enough. Once again, that same awkward stare into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Oh um, sorry ‘bout that.” He peered at the floor of the small space vehicle. Apollo took a glance at the panel near the steering wheel. There were bright neon symbols and icons that made zero sense.  A couple English numbers caught my attention. ‘16:02:32:5’. The seconds were rising in numbers and so were the minutes.  _ Must be Earth time; Apollo sure loves Earth. _

 

“We’re headed to Planet B’Jorn.” He noticed my raised eyebrow and sighed heavily. 

 

“I’ve researched for hours, Zhor,” My eyelid twitched at the sudden nickname. “We are about 300,000 kilometers away from the border, according to our updated source.” He held up and shook the rolled up yellow paper. Tossing the numerous papers aside, Apollo utilized the tip of his boot to open an unknown hatch of some sort. A stairwell of about 5 steps propped open, leading down to a single bed and a boat-load of papers and photographs. The walls were decorated with maps and books nailed into the metal. There was an aroma that I knew was alcohol. ‘I wonder if Apollo snuck into a human’s house and drank their beer’. The thought made me snicker. My growing laughter was abrupt when Apollo started to peel off his dirty suit, his bare and slightly defined chest being revealed. The top piece dropped to the ground and he started at the brim of his pants.

  
Being on Earth all alone almost driven me to the point of insanity, even suicide. A nude male did not bother me at all. And the situation didn't seem to mind either. I was glad he understood. 


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later

  
  


Gusts sent dust into my eyes, even against the poor attempt of using my forearm for cover. I held a strong grip onto Apollo’s hand as he led us into the forest; except I was conscious, despite wishing I wasn’t. We were on what was known as Planet Paz, a ball of forestry and ash. According to Apollo, Planet Paz is a dwarf, but continues to grow larger with all the volcanic ash blanketing the planet. We passed by the rocks, trees, and shrubs decorated with icy blue leaves, trying hard to avoid swallowing the ash raining from the coral sky. I couldn’t even speak nor open my tightly closed mouth. 

 

Then the ash stopped falling once we ducked into a cave of some sort. Probably formed from said ash. The cave was pitch black, our only light source was

 

A loud bang against stone ground echoed throughout the grotto’s walls, startling the hell out of me. I switched on the flashlight I retrieved on Planet B’Jorn the day before. 

 

Apollo was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. This had happened for about 4 times where he would pass out at random times. ‘Maybe it’s the exhaustion’, I wondered. He’s grown dark circles around his eyes, and his voice now gruff. ‘Maybe it was all that booze he consumed’. My slim legs were sore enough as I slid down the wall of the grotto. Reaching for Apollo’s duffel bag, I browsed for the oil lamp we snatched off of Planet B’Jorn, almost desperately turning the knob to catch flame. Saving the energy from my flashlight and using the lamp was a better option. The oil finally caught flame, illuminating a soft green glow that paralleled with Apollo’s hair. It also gave an exceptional amount of heat, as if it were a small campfire. The warmth of the lamp enveloped me into a sudden relaxation. I curled up into a ball and fell into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My eyes shot open to the sound of a pattering noise and a weird smell from outside the grotto. I transformed from the ball form I fell asleep into a sprawled out drooling mess. It was the best sleep I’ve had in years. I vigorously rubbed my eyes clean from the crust and stumbled outside to discover the noise of liquid. A silhouette was displayed by the sunrise.

 

It was Apollo taking a piss. 

 

“Hey!” He jumped at the sound of my loud but groggy voice. He yanked at the brim of his pants immediately. Apollo tugged back on his gloves and walked to the grotto where I was leaning on the wall for support. I was still very exhausted.    
  
“Yeah, Zhora?” He asked politely. I pulled and tugged on my jacket uncomfortably. Once again, I bore into his eyes for too long. Something about his eyes made my chest feel hot and extremely tight.

 

“I-I’m hungry.” I muttered. Apollo then stared at me as well. After about a minute of silence, he started to chuckle. 

 

“That’s a first. I was starting to think you had some starving disorder.” He replied with a playful smirk. I ignored the offensive statement. Although, I was surprised of how I was even still alive. “But of course, let’s go get something.”

 

Apollo snatched his duffel bag off the ground and began to rummage through the various pockets and sections. Pulling out a random handgun, Apollo tossed the weapon in my direction and I successfully caught it. 

 

“I didn’t let you shoot much, have I?” He asked, clearly concerned.

 

“Not a lot, no,” I paused. The last thing I needed was another shooting lesson.”But I know enough.” I established clearly. 

 

Again, he understood. 

 

“We should hurry. Although the other planets we’ve scavenged were harmless, I didn’t study Paz as much.” I only nodded in response.

 

Apollo clamped his handgun closed. The click and thud of a body's weight could be heard, before I was knocked in the head in the object. I fell unconscious on the sand and dust. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the way Apollo was struggling out of a larger man's grasp, spitting out curses in an unknown language. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  


“Ueaaahhhhhhh!!” 

 

I ejected my upper body off a large bed I do not remember falling asleep in; or even climbing in for that matter. I panted heavily, my hand clutching my chest, grabbing at the silky sheets I was concealed in. A hand rested on my chest and lowered my upper body back onto the pillow as soon as my breathing slowed down. My eyes focused on an old scrawny woman.

 

“Sh, sh sh.” 

 

An aching sensation struck me on the side of my head, my hand attempted to briefly reaching for the source of pain. My hands were tied behind my back with a cold metal device, as I saw a faint glow of light and an occasional beep noise. I scanned the spacious room, noticing the cold breeze from an open window, curtains billowing. Furniture of a different kind decorated the bedroom; Sofas, tables, and lanterns illuminating a delicate purple. The walls and floors had a glossy tone, reflecting the purple glow even in the pure dark. I looked to the elderly woman’s spot, but there was no one there anymore. ‘Maybe I’m dreaming’. 

 

The steel door swished open, revealing a silhouette of a taller man with pointy ears. I immediately thought it was my saviour, to release my hands from this contraption so we could get out of this mysterious place.

 

“Apollo?” I called out to open darkness. A dark chuckle escaped from the stranger. I started to sweat profusely. 

 

“So, ‘Apollo’ is the 7th name Venus has bullshit people with,” The man’s voice sounded malicious and raspy. He strided around the bed to my side. “Do you speak English? You look like someone who does,” He grasped at my jaw with his gloved index finger and thumb. He tilted my head to examine my facial features. “You  _ are  _ human. A quite beautiful creature, I can admit...” The purple glow of the room shone light onto his face. His hair was jet black, locks pushed behind his pointed ears. His sharp nose seemed more prominent than his cheek bones. In a way he resembled Apollo.

 

“Where is...” I had to choose my words carefully, considering the pistol-like weapon hilted on his waist. “Where is Venus?” 

 

“He’s just down the hall, collecting his reward of 89,000 sonos.” My eyes widened. My palms started to sweat more, still supporting myself to sit up. 

 

“W-what? What ‘reward’?” My voice was shaking. 

 

“Well,” He plopped himself onto the chair where the elderly woman exactly was. “Let’s start with the first 6 bounties.” He paused for too long. “Then that little runt he put down for a good price... Abortion in Galactic Federation territory is expensive.” He once again stopped for a moment. “And now he made up the due date by delivering a living human.”

 

The man leaned into my face as I scooched backwards uncomfortably. He smelled like smoke and metal.

 

“Are there other humans?” He bluntly asked.

 

“No.” I responded as soon as he finished. It wasn’t that difficult to believe. Spending years on Earth has sure proven that.

 

“You may be lying, but we’ll find out later, don’t worry.” 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Swearing in English was so much fun. But to a Fasmerian, it is disgraceful. I don’t care. 

 

Another searing blow to my bruised jaw transports me back to painful reality. The electrocuting device pierced through my torso several times. I couldn’t utter any more cries of agony, just quiet grunts behind clenched teeth. ‘Just a, fucking painful, scratch’, I mentally reminded myself of my healing ability. This was nothing. A pierce through the heart was a ‘paper cut’, in Earth terms. Us Fasmerians are known for our invincibility. The only true way of taking us out is either a strike in the brain or obliteration. 

 

Electrocuting headgear hung loosely from the temples of my head. Like I mentioned,  _ a strike in the brain. _

 

“Haa....Haa...W-where’s Pylon?” I breathed out harshly. Pylon wouldn’t like this. I refuse to believe he would be behind this.

 

Another agonizing shock to my skull. 

 

I released a scream poorly concealed behind my shut teeth. 

 

The two men standing before my strung up body, my arms tightly wound from my sides as my hands were clamped against the pristine metal wall. I had lost circulation in both my arms. My armor has been confiscated and only tattered rags hung loosely to my body.

 

The spitting image of Jesus Christ.

 

.

.

.

 

I hope Zhora is okay. 

 

I spit out a muller or two. One of the men rushed out of the room, his sheer robe billowing behind him. I couldn’t make out what he looked like, but I believed he wore spectacles. So many Earthly objects that just spread  _ everywhere. _

 

“Pylon is dead, boy. Which means you are no longer use for us.”

 

One last shock did the trick.

  
Everything went black.


End file.
